


Ни здесь, ни там

by jana_nox, WTF_Young_Adult



Series: Подбрось монетку [4]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Original Character(s), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Young_Adult/pseuds/WTF_Young_Adult
Summary: — Нам не нужно в Сиэтл, — шепчет он. Он как будто возвращается по следам своей старой жизни, проведенной в бегах, по крайней мере, по континентальной части Америки (“Если ты заставишь меня сесть в самолет до Европы”, — пригрозил ему Эндрю, когда они пересекали широкие просторы Нью-Мексики, — “живым тебе не уйти”. Честно говоря, в тот момент Нил об этом даже не думал.). Но в следующий город по списку ему, честно говоря, возвращаться тоже не хочется. Единственное, что он помнит о Сиэтле, — это стена дождя, и нападение поздно ночью, и то, что подсознательно он уже тогда понимал, что это конец.— Мы не поедем в Монреаль, — вторит ему Эндрю с еще одной маской отвращения на лице. — Канада слишком… милая.Он пропускают Сиэтл и Монреаль, и возвращаются на свой маршрут в Бисмарке.





	Ни здесь, ни там

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [neither here nor there](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399934) by [SashaSea (SHCombatalade)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHCombatalade/pseuds/SashaSea). 



> В работе присутствует нецензурная лексика.

Они садятся в машину; Эндрю за рулем и ждет, прежде чем повернуть ключ зажигания.

— Куда?

Над поездкой никто, как водится, долго не думал. Они обсуждали мелкие технические детали, но никогда — цель путешествия. Нил только знает, что хотел бы оказаться где-нибудь не здесь, но собственно логистика этого перемещения никогда его не беспокоила. Он пожимает плечами. К югу от них смотреть особо некуда (кроме Флориды, но после прошлого раза они пообещали себе, что больше никогда), та же ситуация с востоком. Так что перед ними стоит выбор: север или запад (север — это дом, но вместе с тем — Балтимор).

Они отправляются на запад.

(Все же сначала они немного сворачивают на север. Эндрю выдерживает не больше пары километров по шоссе, прежде чем говорит, что лучше сдохнет, чем поедет через Алабаму.)

~~~~~~

— Я никогда раньше не ездил на поезде, — признается ему как-то Эндрю. Они стоят на железнодорожном перегоне. Нил отвлеченно считает проползающие мимо вагоны, но при этих словах он приходит в себя. Еще довольно раннее утро, так что добровольно нарушающий привычное молчание Эндрю тревожит Нила, заставляет его внутренне собраться. — Я имею в виду настоящий поезд.

Нил всего один раз был в Сан-Франциско, и голова его в тот момент была слишком занята другими вещами, чтобы он мог спокойно разобраться в местной системе общественного транспорта, сплошь состоящей из недопоездов, но он знает, что Эндрю имеет в виду под “настоящим поездом”.

— Мне нравятся поезда, — отвечает он признанием на признание. — Они меня успокаивают.

Поезда ходят по расписанию и следуют четким правилам. Они быстрые, тихие — сейчас никто больше на них не ездит, но те, кто еще ими пользуются, привыкли к снующим туда-сюда толпам, в которых невозможно выделиться, привлечь к себе излишнее внимание. За свою жизнь он переездил на немалом количестве поездов, часто зайцем пробираясь в вагоны, стоящие в ночном депо или запрыгивая в предпоследние вагоны составов, затормозивших на переезде или на мосту. Самолеты имеют привычку падать, машины — гореть, а поезда — поезда надежны.

~~~~~~

Они оставляют машину дома.

На всякий случай Нил оставляет записку для Робин, в которой пишет, что с ними все хорошо.

~~~~~~

Через Сент-Луис они проезжают относительно спокойно. Украшающая все почтовые открытки Арка становится все меньше и меньше, когда Нил наконец находит в себе ответ:

— Есть… — он не может найти правильных слов. В уме он произносил их уже сотни раз, повторяя про себя, как мантру, такое не забывается. — Раньше… — Точно также он повторял свое имя, Нил Джостен, номер десять, нападающий — как будто повторяя слова снова и снова можно сделать их реальностью. Все эти слова и подробные планы сейчас застревают в горле. Это не его история, это история Натаниэля, и он не уверен, что помнит, как в нее вернуться. — У меня…

Ладонь Эндрю привычным весом ложится ему на затылок. Он придерживает его, не давая утонуть в пучине воспоминаний. 

— Я думал, ты хотел в отпуск, — рычит он, но одновременно притягивает к себе рукой голову Нила, чтобы тот мог упереться лбом ему в плечо. Они практически одни в вагоне с тех самых пор, как выехали из Колумбии, — все-таки никто сейчас не ездит на поездах, по крайней мере, желающих не набирается на полный вагон.

Конечно, Эндрю его понимает, он всегда понимал.

— Пора, — все, что удается выдавить из себя Нилу.

Эндрю задирает ноги на сиденье перед ними, но старается не шевелить плечом — и, соответственно, не тревожить Нила.

— Если ты просто так отчаянно хотел быть несчастным, — Эндрю натягивает на себя капюшон своей толстовки, чтобы прикрыть глаза и половину лица, заканчивая этот разговор, — мы могли просто поехать к Аарону в гости.

Нил ухмыляется.

— Ну что ты, там было бы гораздо хуже.

~~~~~~

Когда они наконец-то доезжают до Милпорта, температура зашкаливает за тридцать градусов. Летом в Южной Каролине жарко, а в Джорджии еще жарче, но эта жара другая — она идет из пустыни, сухая и засушливая, и так непохожа на потное и липкое южное лето. Эндрю с отвращением разглядывает широкие песчаные горизонты и пылающий асфальт.

— Что за дыра, — комментирует он, делая глоток из бутылки с водой.

Нил полностью согласен.

— Мы сегодня же уедем. Нужно просто…

В ответ Эндрю бросает в него полупустую бутылку.

— Ты протащил меня через полстраны, чтобы заново прожить свое прошлое. — Его послушать, так не он покупал билеты, не он сказал кассиру “Аризона”, прежде чем Нил успел пикнуть хоть слово. — Так что давай не будем делать вид, что мы не сделаем крюк, чтобы пройти мимо твоего старого стадиона.

Нил никогда не уставал поражаться, как Эндрю понимает его — всегда понимал, даже в те дни, когда Нил еще не был настоящим. И в самом начале, когда Нил — это было просто имя и номер, ничего больше, и продолжает понимать сейчас.

— В свою защиту хочу сказать, что нам не придется делать крюк, — выражение лица у Эндрю такое, будто он жалеет, что ему больше нечего кинуть. — Это по пути.

(“Семь кварталов”, — позже рычит на него Эндрю, — “это не по пути”.)

~~~~~~

“Дом Диких Собак Динго”, гласит табличка.

Целый год своей жизни Нил жил и дышал этим стадионом, во многом этот стадион — место рождения Нила Джостена — выдуманного, не настоящего, но иногда границы между ними двумя расплываются даже для него самого. После смерти матери это место стало для него тихой гаванью во время шторма. Началом прилючения, до Лис. Во многом этот стадион (совсем небольшой, с отваливающейся со стен краской и незнакомым запахом) стал основой самых важных событий в его жизни.

— Ностальгия замучила? — Эндрю произносит это слово, будто что-то ненавистное, и с мстительным восторгом зажигает сигарету, стоя всего в двух метрах от знака “не курить”.

Ничего подобного Нил не чувствует.

— Мне кажется, должна бы...

Он должен тосковать по этому месту. По всему, именно здесь для него все началось — именно здесь его начало и конец. Наверное, он должен чувствовать какую-то эмоциональную связь с этим местом, но вместо этого он пожимает плечами.

— Но я ничего не чувствую.

Эндрю размышляет над его словами и в награду протягивает ему свою сигарету.

— Эй! — И эту встречу Нил, наверное, должен тоже был предусмотреть. — Здесь запрещено курить!

Несмотря на прошедшие восемь лет и лишние пятнадцать килограмм, тренер Эрнандес выглядит примерно так же: он стал старше, разумеется, но все равно в нем легко можно узнать человека, с которым Нил когда-то был знаком. От того, как он на них напирает, очевидно, что узнавание это одностороннее.

— Простите, тренер, — он тушит сигарету левой рукой и кладет бычок в карман. — Старая привычка.

Эрнандес пялится на него, будто увидел привидение. В каком-то смысле это правда.

— Нил, — его руки сжимаются, будто сдерживают порыв, тянущий их вперед, и внезапно он выглядит гораздо, гораздо старше.

Нил не знает, как реагировать, когда кто-то так произносит его имя (как всхлип, как прощение).

— Привет, — инстинктивно он делает шаг назад, встает плечом к плечу с Эндрю, за что получает от того болезненный толчок. Его присутствие успокаивает: знакомая тяжесть, Эндрю, который всегда подстрахует его со спины, даже если за это нужно потерпеть острый локоть под ребра. — Мы просто проезжали город. Я захотел заехать, поздороваться. — Он нервно переступает с ноги на ногу. Он давно не чувствовал себя запертым в клетку до такой степени, но здесь, на старом стадионе Динго, в обществе их тренера, он снова чувствует себя беглецом. — Я просто хотел сказать…

Он замолкает, когда его старый тренер издает низкий, полный боли звук.

— Нил, — и на этот раз он движется — поднимает руку где-то на уровень плеч, но так и застывает в метре от Нила. Он так ее и не опускает.

— Я хотел поблагодарить вас.

Эрнандес хватает Нила за плечо, сжимает его: так делает Ваймак. И Мэтт. 

— Прости меня. — У него тяжелая хватка, слишком тяжелая, а потом он отдергивает руку, будто его ударили током. — Ты пытался убежать, а я…

Это вина.

— Габриэль. 

_Этим утром они как раз обсуждали это за завтраком. Нил фыркнул в свой кофе._

_— Я даже не знаю, как зовут Эрнандеса. Не знаю, женат ли он. Есть ли у него дети. Он был моим тренером целый год, благодаря ему я поступил в колледж, а я ничегошеньки про него не знаю._

_Эндрю закатил глаза, он уже несколько раз пытался закончить этот разговор, но Нил возвращался к нему снова и снова, не в силах справиться с нервами._

_— Его зовут Габриэль. Он разведен. У него есть сын Карлос. Подними жопу и погугли хоть раз в жизни, если тебе так интересно._

— Все… — если бы он убежал тогда, он ни за что бы не нашел Лис. Тот первый год был полон смерти, боли и крови. Второй — хаоса. Третий и четвертый были тихими и спокойными. Пятый он провел в темноте и одиночестве. — Все в порядке.

Стоящий с ним рядом Эндрю издает звук, полный отвращения ко всей этой сентиментальности: Нил ведет себя совсем по-другому с командой и с журналистами. Это фейковый Нил Джостен, Нил из прошлого, в каком-то роде — более искренний. Эрнандес оборачивается на звук и сужает глаза.

— Эндрю Миньярд, — он медленно выпускает плечо Нила из своей хватки, — в последний раз, когда мы виделись, ты пытался убить Нила в моей раздевалке.

Целую жизнь назад.

— В этом нет ничего особенного, — и с ними снова настоящий Нил, острый на язык парень с двадцатью тремя лицами и двадцатью тремя именами. От его хищной улыбки разбегаются журналисты. — Он уже дважды пытался убить меня только за сегодня.

— Трижды, — поправляет его Эндрю. — Потом тебе расскажу.

Тренер переводит взгляд с одного на другого, связывая воедино, что он знает и что он про них слышал. К какому бы выводу он не приходит, он никак не комментирует, только улыбается.

— Я был на игре, когда вы играли против Троянцев, в тот год, когда они выиграли чемпионат против Пенн. Классная была игра.

Нил ухмыляется своим воспоминаниям — игра и правда была классная.

— Нужно было подойти поздороваться.

Эрнандес сразу как-то поникает.

— Я не думал, что ты захочешь меня увидеть.

От Милпорта до стадиона Троянцев шестьсот пятьдесят километров. Нил неуютно ежится и снова прислоняет плечо к плечу Эндрю. Искренние проявления доброты до сих пор выбивают его из колеи.

Прежде, чем уехать, он оставляет Эрнандесу свой номер телефона.

~~~~~~

Ячейка на складе покрыта десятью годами пыли.

Когда им наконец удается открыть дверь, хаос, творящийся внутри, сложно даже представить частью мира, в котором живет Нил. (Все мои вещи помещаются в одну сумку, сказал он как-то. И, может, годы изменили эти слова к лучшему для них обоих, но в сердце они все еще такие же, как когда они встретились в первый раз. Единственная причина, почему их квартира не представляет собой голое поле, — у них есть друзья и семьи, которые, уезжая, заполняют прорехи, оставленные их отъездом, маленькими напоминаниями о себе.)

Складское помещение — квадрат четыре на четыре метра — от потолка до пола заполнен вещами.

Коробки составлены в аккуратные башни, на первый взгляд их около трехсот: по периметру комнаты стоят идеальные колонны по восемь простых белых коробок, которые можно купить в любом магазине канцтоваров. В середине все менее организованно, кучи каких-то жутких тканей свисают с мебели с обивкой в похожих цветочных мотивах. Эндрю первым замечает диван, такой старомодный и страшный, что даже хранение в течение десяти лет на Богом забытом складе не может служить оправданием его существованию, и два кресла в еще худшем состоянии. На них навалены старые блузки и неудобные на вид свитера — все пахнет детской присыпкой и забытыми воспоминаниями.

Нил не может переступить через порог, будто вызванные у него этим местом эмоции прибили его к месту, так что Эндрю делает первый шаг. Через шесть шагов он упирается в стопку вещей.

— Знаешь, я всегда знал, что твоя нелюбовь ко всему материальному — это чистой воды враки, — его голос звучит как обычно, как когда он везет их на стадион или они бродят по супермаркету. — Ты слишком сентиментален, чтобы в них можно было поверить.

Это срабатывает. Нил ухмыляется ему, пусть и слабенько, и проходит внутрь.

— Пошел ты. Большая часть этих вещей принадлежит не мне.

Эндрю прикладывает пастельную блузку размера XXL к плечам Нила.

— А по виду не скажешь, — он смотрит на окружающий их бардак с привычным отвращением, но он понимает Нила лучше всех на свете и видит логику в творящемся вокруг безумии. — Который?

— Девятнадцатый ряд, — на лице Нила не увидишь улыбки, но ее можно расслышать в нотках его голоса, он не отключается от происходящего, но и с места не движется. — Шестая коробка сверху.

Разумеется, объект их поиска оказывается у самой стены. Могло быть и хуже, конечно, но Эндрю все равно приходится попотеть, чтобы до него добраться. Спустя двадцать минут, в течение которых не одна вещь, преграждающая путь от двери до дальней стены, оказывается отброшенной в сторону и осыпанной проклятиями на трех разных языках, они приподнимаются на цыпочки, чтобы закрыть дверь складской ячейки решеткой.

— Одна из бабушек из церкви умерла, — объясняет Нил, хотя понятнее не становится, — и у нее не было семьи. Хозяин квартиры просто хотел, чтобы все вещи вынесли.

Эндрю встречает этот огрызок правды пожатием плеч.

— Мы обязательно вернемся за этим уродским диваном.

~~~~~~

— Инструкция по починке Доджа Дюранго, — в третий раз повторяет Эндрю, как будто все еще не может в это поверить. — 1997 года выпуска.

Они снова в поезде, на этот раз направляются на север. Нил молчит с тех самых пор, как они покинули Милпорт. Он так и не забрал коробку из рук Эндрю — это еще не повод для тревоги, но уже внушает опасения. 

— Мне кажется, я не смогу это сделать, — в конце концов, признается он. Час назад они въехали в штат Калифорния, до Сан-Франциско осталось всего несколько часов. Им придется пересесть на автобус у залива. “Прибрежная Звезда” была бы быстрее, но она не останавливается в тех частях штата, которые ему обязательно нужно увидеть.

Эндрю пролистывает грязную книжку в седьмой раз, она полностью, до одури обыкновенная. На ее страницах нет пометок или загибов или какой-либо информации, кроме советов, как починить ваш джип (Эндрю ни за что не признается, но он уже пытался найти что-то на страницах и в секциях, которые могут иметь отношение к имени Натаниэля, его дате рождения или годовщине свадьбы его родителей — пока безрезультатно).

— Тогда не делай.

— Но я должен.

— Тогда заткнись.

Разговор между ними выходит острый и короткий, что контрастирует с тем, как они выглядят со стороны: Нил устроился боком на сиденье, по всей длины спины прижавшись к руке Эндрю, его голова откинута назад и покоится на его плече. Нил считает заклепки на потолке, чтобы не следить, как сокращается расстояние между ним и пляжем. Чем ближе они подъезжают к городу, тем напряженнее становится Эндрю. Нил не единственный, кто совершает путешествие в прошлое на этом поезде.

В конце поезд привозит их на восток, а не на запад. Все, что они видят в Сан-Франциско (“Окленд — говенный городишко через мост”, — абстрактными жестами объясняет Эндрю. У него не трясутся руки, но в его движениях есть неестественное спокойствие. Умысел. Нил сцепляет их пальцы вместе и опускает руку на подлокотник.) — это высокие здания на горизонте и яркие огни и громкие звуки где-то вдалеке. На станции в городочке Мартинез они садятся на автобус, и после этого оставляют крупные города позади.

~~~~~~

Амтраковский автобус высаживает их у здания с табличкой “Культурный центр”. Скрипучие двери впускают соленый воздух и кусачий холод, хотя на дворе лето.

Нил, кажется, примерз к своему сиденью (подсохшая кровь на блестящем виниле), но он приходит в себя, стоит Эндрю встать с места. Эндрю ставит их сумки поверх той самой коробки и выходит из автобуса, избегая смотреть на Нила. 

— Культурный центр, — медленно читает он, взгляд его карих глаз следует вдоль линии двухполосного шоссе. — Звучит амбициозно.

Он не смотрит, идет ли за ним Нил, просто идет вдоль дороги к еле видной сквозь туман вывеске придорожного мотеля.

К тому времени, как Нил его догоняет (Соль в воздухе. Соль на его щеках. Дым смешался с туманом, и шум прибрежных волн вторит шуму крови в его ушах — все, что он мог тогда чувствовать, это песок, который забивался ему под ногти, пока он копал яму все глубже. Он остановился только, когда испугался, что похоронит и себя самого), Эндрю уже снял им комнату. Их сумки стоят у изножья единственной двуспальной кровати.

— Иди на пляж, — в голосе Эндрю нет нежности, только наждачная бумага, точно также, как когда он однажды ему сказал “Ты Лис”, как будто он мог выскрести эти слова на поверхности реального мира. — Или не иди. Но утром мы уезжаем отсюда и никогда больше не вернемся.

Его слова становятся правдой.

~~~~~~

Нил встает с кровати и натягивает на себя спортивные штаны, завязывает шнурки на беговых кроссовках и отправляется на юг, а не на север. Он бежит, пока его тело не перестает отвергать тихоокеанский воздух с каждым новым вздохом, до тех пор пока он не начинает вдыхать и выдыхать соль, туман и холод без приступов удушья. Шоссе проложено параллельно океану, слышно шум волн, скрытых от взгляда, уличные лампы образуют ореолы света в тумане — как будто происходящее сон, но это не кошмар. Когда его тело расслабляется, а разум наконец обретает покой, Нил сворачивает с дороги и направляется к морю.

Его мать захоронена на маленьком участке песка и камня у подножья скалы к северу от границы города.

Место никак не обозначено, кроме его собственной боли, карта его местонахождения горем выбита на его сердце. Несмотря на то, что все вокруг изменилось, он точно знает, что он пришел в нужное место. Ноги подкашиваются, у него перехватывает горло, и он позволяет себе заплакать в первый раз с тех пор, как он покинул ее.

Проходит время. Он не знает точно сколько — небо все еще темное, но у него саднит горло, а слезы на лице высохли и по ощущениям прошли минуты или, по крайней мере, целая жизнь. Он знает только, что его кожа покрывается острыми мурашками, когда ему на плечи набрасывают куртку, а глаза его щипет от горячего пара, идущего из кружки кофе, которую ему только что неожиданно всучили.

— Спасибо, — говорит он. Или ему кажется, что он говорит. Он не до конца уверен, что теперь может издавать какие-то звуки.

Эндрю отвечает каким-то схожим мычанием — звуки не до конца оформлены в слова, но Нил все равно его понимает.

— Ты собираешься всю ночь здесь торчать?

На улице холодно.

— Наверное.

Эндрю издает еще один звук, на этот раз полный отвращения.

— Если ты собираешься умереть здесь, пожалуйста, дай мне знать, чтобы я мог уйти обратно в тепло. Если ты просто хочешь пожалеть себя, ты можешь с тем же успехом сделать это в машине.

Нил поднимает глаза — и действительно, на шоссе виднеются включенные фары.

— Сейчас… — Он не знает, что сказать. Он ощупывает карманы штанов, прежде чем вспомнить, что не взял с собой мобильный. Эндрю со вздохом сообщает ему, что на часах час сорок семь. — Где ты достал машину в два часа ночи? — Он не очень хочет знать ответ на этот вопрос.

Эндрю расценивает его слова как согласие, помогает Нилу подняться на ноги и разворачивается, чтобы с трудом по песку вернуться обратно к шоссе. 

— Этим хороши маленькие городочки, — говорит он и сам себе не верит. — Я спросил на ресепшне, где здесь можно взять на прокат машину, и специально ради нас они позвонили Дейлу прямо домой. — С гримасой он садится за руль Хонды Сивик, которая годится им в ровесники. — Мы можем сдать ее в аэропорту, когда будем возвращаться домой.

В тишине проходит несколько минут, Нил смотрит на море из окна. Эндрю смотрит на Нила.

— Твоя мать мертва, — говорит он тем же грубым наждачным голосом, что и раньше, по живому вычерчивая слова на коже Нила. — А ты нет. — Жестким движением он сворачивает на дорогу, дернув сильнее, чем требуется, от чего машина протестующе скрипит. — Плачь, если думаешь, что это поможет, но у тебя есть время до Орегона, чтобы смириться с этим.

— Спасибо, — повторяет ему Нил. Ему кажется, что этого недостаточно, что эти слова слишком ничтожны для всех тех чувств, что его обуревают, но в машине тепло, а он до сих пор дрожит от холода, и на заднем сиденье специально для него уже приготовлено одеяло.

С очередным хмыканьем Эндрю стартует по пустой дороге.

— Себя благодари. Я арендовал ее на твою кредитку.

~~~~~~

В Портланде они пьют кофе, и Эндрю заставляет их простоять в очереди за пончиками почти целый час.

Сидя во все той же арендованной машине, Нил пролистывает страницы инструкции и уверенными движениями загибает несколько страниц.

— Нам не нужно в Сиэтл, — шепчет он. Он как будто возвращается по следам своей старой жизни, проведенной в бегах, по крайней мере, по континентальной части Америки (“Если ты заставишь меня сесть в самолет до Европы”, — пригрозил ему Эндрю, когда они пересекали широкие просторы Нью-Мексики, — “живым тебе не уйти”. Честно говоря, в тот момент Нил об этом даже не думал.). Но в следующий город по списку ему, честно говоря, возвращаться тоже не хочется. Единственное, что он помнит о Сиэтле, — это стена дождя, и нападение поздно ночью, и то, что подсознательно он уже тогда понимал, что это конец.

— Мы не поедем в Монреаль, — вторит ему Эндрю с еще одной маской отвращения на лице. — Канада слишком… милая.

Он пропускают Сиэтл и Монреаль, и возвращаются на свой маршрут в Бисмарке.

Чикаго они тоже пропускают.

(“Мы вернемся сюда после Дня благодарения”, с надеждой в голосе упоминает Нил. “Это считается.” Раз в год для него вполне достаточно. Эндрю шумно выдыхает и бормочет “слава Небесам”, разворачивая машину в сторону Цинциннати.)

~~~~~~

Наконец Нил привозит их в Колорадо.

Дюранго — маленький городишко на южной границе штата, где горы наполовину покрыты прославленными густыми лесами, а наполовину — тощим пустынным кустарником, пришедшим с юго-запада. В разгар лета тут под тридцать градусов, и в первую ночь, когда они только въезжают в город, небо такое чистое, что кажется, что они и вовсе покинули бренную Землю.

Нилу хватает один раз вдохнуть этот чистый горный воздух, как все напряжение покидает его.

— Мне всегда здесь нравилось, — признается он, опираясь на капот арендованной машины. В руке его сигарета.

— Не худшее из мест, в которых я был, — соглашается Эндрю. Обширные просторы, расстилающиеся вокруг них, вызывают в нем что-то, похожее на интерес.

Между ними, подсвеченная дисплеем телефона Нила, лежит та самая инструкция (“Додж Дюранго”, — фыркнул Эндрю, стоило первому знаку с названием города появиться на дороге. — “На 70 шоссе. Разумеется.”)

— Номер моей страховки, — Нил отвечает на вопрос, который Эндрю не стал задавать. — Первая цифра — это глава, вторые две — это страница в главе. — Он перелистывает книгу к странице, которую отметил несколько штатов назад, поворачивая ее так, чтобы Эндрю было видно. — Потом следующие две — это строчка на странице.

В строчке, о которой он говорит, напечатаны буквы и цифры серийного номера какого-то определенного комплекта автомобильных прокладок.

Нил неразборчиво пишет ручкой на полях — серия цифр без букв, а потом дополнительные четыре цифры, оставшиеся от его номера социального страхования. Он разбивает их: две пары, тройка и еще одна пара. Он колеблется, прежде чем вписать в промежутки свои инициалы (N.W.). Результат становится похож на что-то типа широты и долготы. Эндрю все еще не впечатлен.

— Я полагаю, ты и так знаешь, куда мы направляемся, — он закрывает книгу и не сводит глаз с Нила. — Так что избавь меня от бессмысленных кодов.

Нил наклоняется, медленно сокращая расстояние между ними, так что, если бы Эндрю захотел, он бы мог отстраниться (он не хочет), и шепчет адрес ему прямо в губы.

~~~~~~

Съезд на Писфул Драйв они находят с четвертой попытки. На него нет указателя как такового, просто внезапно вбок с шоссе ведет немощеная дорога, а пейзаж вокруг сильно изменился за прошедшие тринадцать лет, с пор как Нил в последний раз здесь был.

— Здесь ничего нет, — Нил направил Эндрю в сторону от главной дороги, вдали от всего, пока дорога не сменилась на грязь и гравий. Когда он наконец разрешил притормозить, GPS на его телефоне мигала надпись “вы достигли места назначения”. Но теперь они стоят в чистом поле.

— Доверься мне, — ухмыляется Нил.

Эндрю выходит из машины и оставляет их сумки на Нила.

— По крайней мере, мне не нужно искать место, чтобы спрятать твое тело, — жалуется он в ночь, но послушно следует за Нилом.

Дорога занимает не больше пяти минут, как вдруг перед ними вырастает не то чтобы дом, но и хижиной это особо не назовешь. Постройка состоит из гаража под две машины и построенной сверху жилой комнаты, широкого крыльца с видом на горы и просеки, отделяющей дом от этих самых гор. Нил взбегает по ступенькам, игнорируя их возмущенный скрип, ощупывает доски вокруг двери и будто из ниоткуда достает отмычки.

— Дом, милый дом, — в шутку произносит он. Или не в шутку. Он замирает в дверях точно также, как замер когда-то давно в квартире Ваймака, на пороге домика в Колумбии, в дверях стадиона, сжимая в руках свежеотчеканенный набор ключей.

Обстановка внутри простая, много свободного места: скудно украшенная гостиная с сине-золотой кухней в одном углу, дровяной печкой — в другом. Дверь в ванную в противоположной стене открыта нараспашку, в стене рядом с ней — лестница. Эндрю внимательно изучает каждый сантиметр жилой площади, пока Нил исчезает на лестнице. Он не возвращается, и только тогда Эндрю отправляется на его поиски.

Лестница ведет в лофт: лунный свет проникает в помещение и освещает белые стены сводчатого потолка через единственное окно. Света хватает, чтобы было видно одну-единственную кровать и сидящего на ней мужчину с каменным лицом. Нил смотрит в стену, не видя, и вздрагивает, когда Эндрю плюхается на кровать рядом с ним.

— Надеюсь, у тебя есть хорошая причина, по которой мы не припарковались в гараже, — шипит он, скидывая обувь.

— Не мог найти дорогу в темноте, — мягко говорит Нил, но сантиметр за сантиметром его спина расслабляется, пока он не ложится рядом с Эндрю и глядит на звездное небо в окошко под потолком. — Я пригоню машину утром.

Эндрю одобрительно мычит, прикрыв глаза.

— Не забудь захватить продукты. Я предполагаю, здесь есть электричество?

Легкость, с которой Эндрю его понимает, распутывает последний узел паники в груди Нила. Большую часть поездки внутри его боролись прошлое и настоящее, Нил, Крис, Стивен и прочие, и теперь, когда они распутали этот клубок, за который они принялись еще в Аризоне, до конца, у него ничего не остается, кроме тихого дома и двух мужчин в нем. Иногда Нилу кажется, что это все, что есть, что должно быть.

Неважно, кем он будет, когда проснется, потому что он будет здесь и у него есть Эндрю, который всегда ему напомнит.

~~~~~~

Спустя девять дней Нил возвращается в дом с пробежки и находит посреди гостиной цветастый диван со склада в Милпорте. Он подозрительно подходит к старой мебели на кухне.

— Ненавижу этот диван, — говорит он и отправляется в душ.

Эндрю растягивается на нем во весь рост, изображая святую невинность.

— Ты его купил, — возражает он. Нил понимает, что, наверное, хорошо бы позвонить местному слесарю и заказать пару ключей.

~~~~~~

В Дюранго они проводят месяц.

К их отъезду дом больше не напоминает забытое здание, охраняемое пустырем в сорок соток вокруг. Он больше похож на чей-то летний домик: разношерстная мебель, книжки со сломанными корешками, разномастные тарелки в серванте.

Они выкапывают вторую папку в первую же неделю своего пребывания здесь. Координаты в книге приводят их к ни чем не примечательному месту, как две капли воды похожему на весь остальной участок. Только когда они закапываются на глубину больше метра, они находят пластиковый пакет, моментально рвущийся, стоит им достать его со дна ямы, но папка не повреждена за все то время, что она провела под землей. Каждая страничка защищена пластиковым файлом и сверху донизу заполнена цифрами. Нил не успевает и рта раскрыть, когда Эндрю его перебивает.

— Это код, я понял. Мне плевать. Заткнись.

Город пропадает в зеркале заднего вида, а в коробку со старыми свитерами они добавляют еще один ключ и несколько номеров счетов в банке. В аэропорт они едут в тишине.

~~~~~~

Когда они приземляются, на часах уже поздно, но они все равно едут из Колумбии домой. Прошло уже шесть недель, какое значение имеют еще несколько часов в машине?

Когда они наконец возвращаются из Саванны, они находят в квартире Элли. Никого это не беспокоит, она единственная из Рыцарей, у кого есть ключ, а в шкафу в свободной спальне есть ящик, полный ее вещей (она уже шесть лет не играет за Воронов, но иногда после проигрыша ей все еще сложно вернуться одной в свою старую квартирку. Нил — единственный из стартового состава, кто понимает ее страхи, а она отказывается обращаться за помощью к бывшим Воронам из запасных, опасаясь, что они воспользуются ее слабостью ради собственной выгоды).

— Я уже забрала детишек от Магды, — говорит она вместо приветствия, — и на кухне есть выпивка.

Значит, плохие новости. У них даже не было времени распаковать вещи.

Эндрю идет за выпивкой. Нил — к кошкам. Элли сразу переходит к делу.

— Есть фотографии вас двоих в Милпорте. — Они не пользовались своими телефонами с момента отъезда, кроме того, чтобы ответить на смски или проверить расписание поездов. Спортивные новости они избегали из принципа. — А потом снова в Цинциннати. Пресса не замолкает.

Они-то считали, что их оставили более-менее в покое, даже когда их кто-то узнавал. Очевидно, они ошибались. С другой стороны, Нил может представить себе новости и похуже. Он пожимает плечами.

— Ну и пусть.

~~~~~~

На следующий день после их возвращения из поездки, которая раз и навсегда похоронила Натаниэля Веснински, его воскрешает один-единственный ранний звонок из ФБР (Веснински орет, пинается, и воскресать никак не хочет).

— Активность по вашей кредитке и многочисленные свидетельские показания доказывают ваше местонахождение в половине городов из предоставленного вами списка, — новый агент, не Браунинг, гаркает на Нила, как только тот берет трубку. — Почему?

Спокойствие, которое он нашел в покинутом закоулке колорадского леса, испаряется вместе с полом у него под ногами — по крайней мере, ощущения схожие. Одно дело знать — теоретически — что ФБР следит за ним, совсем другое получать подобные звонки, которые напоминают ему, что за ним следят по всей стране и знают точно, когда он вернулся домой. Он невольно глядит в окно и гадает, следят ли они за ним сейчас. 

— Потому что я когда-то в них жил, — огрызается он в ответ. Потому что шесть недель назад Нил упаковал сумку и отправился в путешествие по стране, чтобы убежать от журналистов, которые во что бы то ни стало стремились превратить любой аспект его жизни в публичное мероприятие, чтобы убежать от глаз, следящих за каждым его действием, вопросов, касающихся всех его поступков. Потому что он подумал, что если найдет время на то, чтобы вспомнить, откуда он пришел, это поможет ему оставаться тем, кто он есть сейчас. Потому что он не думал, что он променял угрозу оказаться на первой полосе на угрозу федерального преследования. — Потому что это моя жизнь.

Агента его слова мало волнуют.

— Мы с вами еще свяжемся, — обещает он, и телефонный звонок заканчивается шумом статического электричества и приступом гнева, в котором Нил швыряет трубку на другой конец комнаты.

~~~~~~

До начала сезона остается три недели, и Нил проводит по десять часов в день на стадионе.

Еще три он бегает, пока наконец желание сбежать не покидает его.

~~~~~~

Седьмого августа Рыцари играют против Волков, и, несмотря на то, что двое игроков из стартового состава во время межсезонья пропали на длительное время (Никто не беспокоился, когда они вернутся. Они знали достаточно, чтобы понимать, что Нил не может прожить без игры и что его навыки не ослабеют, пока он в отъезде) выигрыш дается им довольно легко.

Самое сложное ждет их впереди.

Кларк следует за Нилом по пятам в комнату для пресс-конференций (Нил забил решающий гол, к тому же, он любимчик журналистов, но Кларк встретил его на стадионе перед игрой с крепкими объятиями и заверениями, что он его прикроет, и с тех пор не оставлял его одного), и рядом с ним сидит Элли. Журналисты ведут себя довольно тихо до тех пор, пока Эндрю не садится по другую сторону от Элли — он приходит на подобную пресс-конференцию лишь второй раз за всю историю своей профессиональной карьеры.

Первая была, когда он перевязывал Нилу руку. Никто не может такое забыть.

В комнате поднимаются шепотки, то тут, то там, но вскоре звук как будто превращается в одну мощную волну и вспышки камер оглушают, как канонада. Вопросы сыплются градом, но их не отличить друг от друга. Нил наклоняется к микрофону с той же смертельной уверенностью, что и послужила началом всех этих слухов.

— Ты, — скучающим жестом он показывает на кого-то случайного в толпе. Это так отличается от его обычного поведения, что в комнате наступает тишина.

Мужчине откровенно неуютно.

— Я хотел спросить, хотите ли вы как-то прокомментировать слухи о вашей возможной романтической связи с Эндрю Миньярдом?

Это вопрос. Неуверенный. Журналисты не могут найти, на что опереться перед лицом настолько равнодушного оппонента.

Эндрю откидывается на своем стуле, чтобы прошептать что-то Нилу за спиной Элли. Что бы это ни было, Элли смеется и устраивается поудобнее. Когда Нил выпрямляется, чтобы заново склониться над микрофоном, на его лице играет акулья улыбка, которая всегда удерживала журналистов на расстоянии.

— Я бы сказал, что эти слухи припоздали на несколько лет, чтобы говорить о “возможной”, — и прежде чем кто-то может понять смысл этого откровения, он переключает их внимание, как будто это заявление не самая большая бомба за сорок лет новейшей спортивной истории. — Палмер, мы обещали тебе вопрос.

Андреа улыбается ему, на ее лице ничего, кроме дружелюбия.

— Ле, — она поправляет Нила, но говорит, глядя на Эндрю. — Я вернулась к своей девичьей фамилии.

Как по волшебству, улыбка на его лице из острой превращается в мягкую, то же изменение, которое она наблюдала в прошлом, когда он меняет маску публичного человека на лицо, на которое она обычно надета.

— Я рад это слышать.

Как раз в этот момент комната погружается в хаос, когда пятьдесят журналистов наконец-то получают свое подтверждение. Половина хватается за свои телефоны, чтобы быть первыми, кто сообщит миру эту сенсацию, вторая половина рвется в первые ряды, чтобы задать новые вопросы. Андреа — островок спокойствия в середине этой бури — как ни в чем не бывало прислоняется к столику команды.

— Ребята, вы особо в сеть не выходили, да? — Это не вопрос. Ее работа — знать, что они не стали бы это делать, если бы хотели убежать от всех на какое-то время.

Ее рука лежит на столе прямо перед Элли, на одинаковом расстоянии от Эндрю и Нила. Раньше ей приходилось иметь дело с Эндрю, хотя она подозревает, что Нил без колебаний поддержит их сделку.

— Какой у тебя вопрос? — Эндрю глядит на нее без враждебности, будто это тест. Может, она его уже прошла.

Андреа Ле ухмыляется кроваво-красными губами.

— Как ваши ощущения, теперь, когда вы попали в состав американской сборной?


End file.
